Navigation devices were traditionally utilized mainly in the areas of vehicle use, such as on cars, motorcycles, trucks, boats, etc. Alternatively, if such navigation devices were portable, they were further transferable between vehicles and/or useable outside the vehicle, for foot travel for example.
These devices provide a user with directions and map information to direct the user from one location to another location. These devices can also provide traffic information through a traffic message channel by scanning traffic message channels and choosing a traffic message channel with the strongest signal.